Mine
by Blood Dreamer
Summary: Xemnas calls a meeting but his pet isn't there along with Axel. OCxXiggy & OCxMansex based on a weird dream from my best friend. First KH2 fanfic and no I haven't played the game yet so yeah its gonna suck XD . No flames or go ahead. Doesn't matter.


Mine~

Everyone sat at the large table waiting for Xemnas, the Superior, to tell them exactly why they were there. Number XIV sat impatiently at the table next to Marluxia. Her long jet black hair was pulled into a low ponytail and her bangs framed her pale face. Marluxia sighed, flipping a few pink locks from his face before he put his arm around XIV. "Xylina," he leaned over to whisper to her.

"Hmm?" She asked him, her brown eyes looking at him boredly.

"Why exactly are we here again?"

"No idea." She shrugged.

Xemnas looked around, everyone but numbers, VIII and XV were here. "Where's Axel and Avorax?"

Everyone grew quiet, no one willing to sell the two out. Xemnas frowned. He knew good and well how Avorax felt for Axel and he wasn't too happy that his little pet had someone other than himself taming her. He mentally cursed her before straightening and looking at all the present members. "We'll just get started anyway."

As Xemnas began the first thing about an event that happened in Halloween Town, Marluxia leaned over again to Xylina. "You wouldn't hap-"

"You know how well as I do what they're most likely doing." She cut him off. "When Roxas let him down so harshly, it was clear that the more time they spent together, the more he let her make him happy." She whispered.

Xemnas sighed exasperatedly. "Don't go there drunk and run into the pumpkin. It's rather annoying to have you all complaining about huge pumpkins showing up out of nowhere." The statement was more so directed to Luxord who coughed and kicked the empty bottle of rum under the table to Xigbar's feet.

"On another note." Xemnas started again, looking at Xylina before every other guy he knew she was having a fling with. "Due to Xigbar's complaining, no one is to touch Xylina for the rest of the month. If you do, you'll have to answer to me."

"Yes!" Xigbar grinned, clear triumph on his face.

"No!!" Luxord groaned, slumping in his chair. "My rum buddy!"

"Now that just sucks." Xaldin mumbled, crossing his arms.

"If you want some, you've got to get it somewhere else." Xemnas smirked.

"But, but...." Lexeaus started to protest but thought better of it, he touched his blackened eye that he had gained from the beating from Xemnas the night he raped Avorax for the umpteenth time.

"But Superior," Marluxia started, pulling Xylina closer with a smirk on his lips as well. "Who are we to get it from? Xylina's off limits now," he glared at Xigbar before going on. "You won't let ANYONE touch Avorax. And no one wants to touch Larxene."

Xemnas' smirk widened. "Now's a good time to consider gay sex, Marluxia."

Marluxia turned to Vexen. "So Vexy,"

"Oh....shit." Vexen sank in his chair.

Xylina facepalmed. "This is so wrong...."

"And one last thing." Xemnas said, the room quieting to hear the last bit.

Xemnas' frown returned as he glared at Demyx in particular is swallowed. "No one, and I mean no one, is to touch Avorax. There is no limit to that, you touch her, and there is no escaping my wrath when I find out." He said glancing over at Lexeaus who lowered his head onto the table.

"That is all." Xemnas and Saix stood together and left, without another word about anything else. Saix returned to his room as did all the others. Xylina walked down to her hallway where she saw Avorax casually walking to her own room.

"Hey, Xylina." She smiled at her friend.

"You're in so much shit." Xylina frowned. "Mansex is looking for you now."

"Ah...." Avorax's smile dropped and she walked to her room. "Better start packing then..."

Xylina shrugged and Xigbar poofed behind her. "So Xylina," He smiled evilly. "How's about that month."

"Huh?" She didn't get to turn around and ask him what he meant before he poofed them both to his room.

Avorax walked into her room, closing the door and pulling her violin and flute together. "Hmmm...." She laid the flute on the satin orange and black pillows and grabbed the violin case. She moved towards the windowsill where she let it rest there while she rummaged through the dresser next to it.

Xemnas poofed into the room livid. Avorax felt the tension that suffocated the room but decided not to say anything until he said something. "Avorax."

She looked over at him, a blank expression on her tanned face. Xemnas moved toward the windowsill, next to the violin. "Why weren't you present at the meeting?"

"Hullo to you too. I was busy." She said simply, going back to rummaging through the drawer.

"With Axel I presume."

"Yes."

Xemnas' frown deepened. "Why?"

"He needed cheering so I gave him some." She said, trying her best not to smile at the memory of Axel's pale hands moving down her thigh.

"Avorax." Xemnas growled, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Don't tell me yes, you know very fucking well what I'm going to say."

Avorax looked at him. "And what are you going to do, Xemnas? I never say anything when you screw around with Saix."

Seeing as how Avorax left the case open on the windowsill, Xemnas took the violin and threw it against the wall, breaking the beautiful instrument. Avorax's jaw dropped. "My vi-"

"Now listen to me," Xemnas grabbed her, staring down at her. Avorax's eyes in shock that he did such a thing to her instrument. "You're mine and mine alone. You aren't to be touched by anyone but me. Do you understand?"

She said nothing, just stared at him with her mouth agape.

"If you don't, it'll be Axel that I'm breaking next. And that goes for Demyx as well." Avorax closed her mouth, her eyes welling. She nodded and wiped at the tears that threated to fall from her gold specked crimson eyes.

"Good." Xemnas smirked, satisfied that he got her point across. He brushed a fire coloured orange lock from her face and pulled her into a possessive hug. "It amazes me how long it'll take to install it in your head that you're mine."

Avorax sniffed and stared at her broken violin, the shards and pieces everywhere. She choked back a sob and buried her face in Xemnas' cloak. Not wishing to be anywhere else.


End file.
